Is America Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: America has done it. He's gotten to the final question of Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader? Will he succeed in answering it?


_This was written for a request at the America fan community over at Livejournal._

_The question, answer, and a few of the host's lines came from a video on Youtube. If you would like the link, please feel free to ask or head on over to the Livejournal version of this fic :) _

_Disclaimer: Hetalia and Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader? do not, and will never, belong to me._

"I can't believe I'm saying this," the host started, once again walking around the podium, "but we are about to play for one! Million! Dollars!"

The crowd burst into cheering applause and the contestant, America, turned to them and flashed his trademark grin and a thumbs up.

"Now you said before the categories came up that if the subject was American history or politics, you would, without a doubt go for it."

"Yup," America told him, still grinning away.

"You said earlier in the game that those were your favorite subjects. Apparently, you are a political science student, is that right?"

"Close enough." Political science student. The country itself. Maybe not _that_ close, but it was too complicated to explain for such a short show.

"How are your grades?"

America laughed. The host was just trying to psych him out. There was no way he was giving in to the pressure. "They're high enough!"

"A million dollars high enough?"

"Of course! I'm just that awesome. I'm going to win this money and donate it to charity like the hero I am!" The crowd once again started cheering, and America once again turned and shot them a wink.

"Right. Well, as you know, before the break, the category was revealed to be US history. Are you prepared?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be!"

"You know that if you win tonight, you will make television history, right?"

"…Of course I knew that! I'm a hero. Heroes are supposed to know things like that. Let's go!"

"The US history question worth one million dollars is…!"

The studio fell silent, and America held his breath as he waited for the screen to show the question. This shouldn't be too hard. Yes, he no longer had his life lines at this level, but he was _America_. This was _US history_. He'd lived through it. He could do this. He could.

"What American pilot was the first person to exceed the speed of sound in an airplane?"

"Yes!" America shouted. Not just US history. _American aviation history_. Of course he knew the answer! It was him!

The host chuckled and began his pacing again. "I take it you know the answer? Think carefully about it. What American pilot was the first person to exceed the speed of sound in an airplane? One million dollars are on the line."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," America muttered. It was him. But he wasn't actually recorded. Something about Nations not being allowed to hold records or something. Who was it that actually held the record?

The studio was quiet.

"I have to think," America grumbled. "Earhart was pretty awesome, but it wasn't her. I would have remembered that. Lindbergh…no, wasn't him. Definitely wasn't the Wright brothers…"

"Take your time."

It was as quiet as ever. America growled. "I love aviation history. There's nothing else I know more about. I should know this."

"I imagine you would. But we need a name."

"I know, I know." Who was it? "I don't remember his name."

"Let's talk it out."

"Right, yeah." The host needed to be quiet. How was he supposed to think when that guy kept talking? And the pressure…No. He was a hero. Heroes don't feel pressure!

"Ok, so. Who broke the sound barrier? Hughes? No…Come on. I know this. Um…"

"What American pilot was the first to exceed the speed of sound in an airplane? I bet you've come across the answer at some point in your studies."

"I bet I have, too." Please let me think.

"It was probably a very big deal."

"It was." Oh, and was it. But the answer is obviously not Alfred F. Jones. Officially, Alfred F. Jones doesn't really exist. America let out a sigh before going back to his trademark grin. "It was probably a very big deal. But for who? Who was it?

"If I knew, I couldn't tell ya. You're supposed to be telling me. Who was it?"

"Uh…I should know this. I do know this."

"I have this mental image of fifth graders all across the country screaming the answer at their TV right now."

"Those are some smart kids, aren't they?"

"They are. Are you smarter, though? That is the question."

The studio audience laughed, America joining in weakly. What he needed was silence. No more talking. The name would come to him. It would. It would. It would! It had to. This was a million dollars, and it was for a charity. An awesome charity. He couldn't let the kids down. He had to win it. He would. He was the hero. Heroes never lose!

"Gosh, who was it," he grumbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in thought.

"You know, you still have twenty-five thousand dollars saved. That's a pretty big chunk of change."

"Yeah, but it's not big enough. I came here to win one million dollars, and that's just what I'm going to do!" America shouted, his enthusiasm flying back. Yeah! He was going to win this thing!

"I'm just saying that there's no reason not to guess. Especially if you have a name in mind."

"Right. I just have to have a name in mind in order to guess." Name. Name. I need a name. Come on. Who was it? Who? Just a name and then that check…check…CHUCK! Chuck Yeager!

"Chuck Yeager! Final answer!" America shouted. Alright, so it wasn't Who Wants to be a Millionaire, but close enough. "Yeager is the one recorded as breaking the speed of sound in an airplane!"

"Chuck…Yeager," The host repeated slowly.

"Yeah! Yeager!" The audience applauded again. "I'm confident it was him!"

"Well, I said that there was a chance that history could be made tonight."

"Right, right." Tell me if I was right or not!

"And…you _made it_!" He shouted. "Chuck Yeager is absolutely correct!"

"Yeah!" America shouted, throwing his fist in the air in triumph while the audience exploded into thunderous applause. The kids started jumping and shouting and ran from their desks over to America, alternating between who got to hug him.

"This is pretty darn awesome!" America shouted. He was a hero. Just like he said he'd be.

"And...?"

"And I am smarter than a fifth grader!"


End file.
